uss_aleksey_krupnykfandomcom-20200214-history
Kah'tar
}} Picking an unusual profession for a Klingon Kah'tar is a dedicated member of . Familiarly nicknamed "Commander Punchy" by and for his habit of quarreling with these two, ending up in a punch-out quite often. * Full Name: Kah'tar, Son of Kaas * Race: Klingon * Date of Birth: April, 13th * Place of Birth: Qo'noS * Age: 65 * Gender: Male * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 247.2 pounds * Hair Color: Black * Length of Hair: Long * Eye Color: Blue * Skin Tone: Tanned * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: Borg Implants **After being caught in a trap set by Tal Shiar, Kah'tar is dependant on all of his Borg implants, after had to inject him with Borg Nanoprobes, to save his life. **His implants provide augumentation to both his mental and physical capabilities. **Has Eidetic Memory. **Due to his Borg Nanoprobes in his bloodstream, his aging-process is close to being halted, appears to be in his 20's. **Requires Borg regeneration. * Build: Muscular, butch. * Composure: Confident * Poses: Meticulous and a bit gruff * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Klingon armor of any kind. * Shoes: Starfleet standard issue. * Voice: Gruff, encouraging, deep. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia. Ordered neatly. * Favorite Room: Holodeck * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Warrior. His own way. (See below) * Hobbies and Pastimes: Fighting and drinking * Likes: **Honorable people **Martial-Arts **Combat Situations **Alcoholic beverages **Caffeinated beverages **Honesty * Dislikes: **Lazy people **Beating around the bush **Dishonor **Dishonesty **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Strong-willed ** Proud ** Strongly loyal ** Dedicated ** Compassionate ** Very jovial TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': K'Tara of House of Kaas - Mistress of House of Kaas. **'Father': Kor Kaas - Head of House of Kaas **'Siblings': ***'Jennifer j'taH Firali', Sister, Adopted ***' ', Sister, Adopted - Nicknamed Jan Captain Busy due to her frequently used excuse, whenever anything medical comes up, that being I am busy. Feels honor-bound to protect Darkrider since she's saved his life. He strongly encourages Jan, that she should be true to herself, no matter what; despite of her struggles and unability to fully understand him just yet, on this topic in particular. ***'7 of 77, B'Elura', Sister, Adopted - Kah'tar always quarrels with his two sisters on board of Krupnyk. He has since earned a nickname Commander Punchy from them. Gave Seven nickname 'Slinky' because of her penchant for disappearing whenever anything medical comes up. Regardless, he also strongly emphasiszes to Seven, to be true to herself, as that's where true strength of warrior is. ***'K'taH' - Sister *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'House of Ki'vi - '''Allied House of Ki'vi'. ***'Commander ' **'"Sixes"' ***'2 of 6, Renee Flinn''' ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett' ***'4 of 6, Martin K'Vel Aybior' ***'5 of 6' **'Crew of ' ***'Lieutenant Commander Eric Jarvis' ***'Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Alec' **'Other Starfleet Officers' *'Others': Born to Kor Kaas and K'Tara of House Kaas on Qo'noS, Kah'tar was slightly different from his sister, k'taH, showing much more calm and collected nature, that being influence from his father, who served in Starfleet, as one of few Klingons by that time. That has earned his family a disdain from other, more traditionalist Houses. Having accepted Jennifer j'taH Firali into the house escalated things for the House of Kaas even further, given she was not even a Klingon. Kor Kaas didn't let that deter him in his service, and Kah'tar saw him as a great influence in his life, from early on. Kah'tar was inquisitive from his very early age, again, that was unusual for Klingon children of his age, keeping that until he came to age as well. Interestingly enough, Kah'tar served in Klingon Defence Force before applying for the Starfleet Academy, at unusually later age. It didn't come out as a surprise to anyone from his family, that he would follow up footsteps of his father eventually, after all, and he enrolled to the Starfleet Academy, albeit at later age than usually, serving in Klingon Defence Forces prior that; as Kah'tar tried to find his own way around - picking up unusual field-of-study, when he went for Starfleet Medical Academy; that earning him several raised eyebrows, from his family and his instructors alike. While Kah'tar strongly appreciates his heritage as a Klingon and Warrior due to his prior service in Klingon Defence Force, he also grew to dislike the stereotypes being thrown at his species; being often believed that all they are capable of, was violence. During his first year at the Academy, many of Cadets at the Starfleet Medical Academy didn't even take him any seriously, being picked on, even. Kah'tar has encountered similar, somewhat prejudiced attitude from few of his instructors as well - but the more he was mocked, the more determined he was to prove, that he had, what it took, to graduate and become a good Doctor. It was only in the mid-way through his second year, when Kah'tar was finally taken seriously by his fellow medical-students, not being given unflattering nicknames such as 'Klingon primitive' anymore. Kah'tar managed to overcome expectations of fellow Cadets and Instructors alike, his time at the Academy paving his way, to follow his own way, rather than fill-in expectations of others, as to what a 'Klingon can or cannot do'. He has become dedicated, stubborn even, to his work since then, following his calling and understanding the importance of being true to one's self. Kah'tar was assigned to USS Artemis in September of 2381, as part of the Medical Staff, this being his first Starfleet assignment. Throughout his early career his aptitude for medical-field has raised several eyebrows yet again, but this time, it was more akin the curiosity, than doubt. Although the Klingon Doctor did face several somewhat grotesque reactions from his patients, they soon learnt that Kah'tar is not one to be deterred by stereotypes or prejudices. Kah'tar served on several ships, eventually, even having a stint in Starlfeet Medical on Earth, after destruction of USS Serenity, when he experienced first-hand what it means, when one loses their Captain, friends and crew. While that has been difficult for him, he thrived at Starfleet Medical; impressing everyone with his devotion to his work. Kah'tar grew to be stubborn and dedicated, and no medical problem ever deterred him, always fighting as long as he could - that being part of his 'warrior way'. Kah'tar firmly believed that not every battle is fought on the battlefield - instead, every profession faces battles, and it's the dedication and will to perform at one's best, what defines a warrior for him. He was assigned to in January of 2409, on request of his sister, j'taH, knowing that her stubborn and quirky brother would make a nice addition to the complement of the ship at that time. He has since developped strong bonds with the members of the crew; finding great-deal of challenge and fun with certain stubborn members of the crew, while developping a strong rapport with 3 of 6 and 4 of 6, the three of them being quite an efficient team together. February, 2409, barely a month after being assigned to the , Kah'tar is sent to accompany on supposedly rescue mission, after Krupnyk detected signs of Borg activity in the area. Unfortunate series of events follow up, as both of them are captured by the rogue elements of Tal Shiar, with only one intent - to capture Darkrider, because of the fact that her body contains a lot of Borg technology - something Tal Shiar wanted to get their hands on. As such, Kah'tar, a Klingon, was useless for them, and they wanted to dispose of him. Eventually, Darkrider managed to release herself, and she was set on locating Kah'tar, fighting strong emotions at that time already, feeling akin a failure, if she'd watch Kah'tar to die, on a very first mission together, nonetheless. Upon finding Kah'tar, she quickly assessed his condition - he was close to death, even missed his right eye, as the Tal Shiar tortured him, before just disposing him, for him to die. She realized he needed medical attention, and sooner, rather than later. Activating her backup Borg Neural transceiver, as a desperate-meaning to send a distress signal as quick as possible, she hoped the Krupnyk would get there in time. Her distress-signal was picked up by the Borg Collective, that complicating matters considerably. Knowing that Kah'tar's vital organs were beginning to fail, Darkrider took a desperate measure to preserve his life - injecting him with her Borg Nanoprobes, programming them to assimilate him; as she knew that would set immediate repairs in motion, while replacing some of his lost organs as well. The Krupnyk arrived quicker than the Borg Cube dispatched to their location - beaming the two of them up in a nick of time, and taking a retreat. Not having time to deal with the threat, the entire Tal Shiar base ended up being assimilated into the Borg Collective. It was thanks to 's ingenuity, that Kah'tar not only has survived, but was enhanced by prototype implants designed by him, effectively replacing his lost limbs, thus finishing the 'assimilation', with no involvement of the Borg Collective at that time. Kah'tar has since then developed even stronger understanding for the Liberated Borg like Jan and those others serving on board of Krupnyk, sworn and honor-bound to serve their best interest since then, even more stubbornly than ever. *'2345 -' Born *'2363 -' Enlists in Klingon Defence Force *'2373, August - 2381, May -' Starfleet Medical Academy *'2381, September -' Assigned to USS Artemis as Lieutenant JG *'2386 -' Promoted to Lieutenant *'2391 -' Assigned to USS Omicron, part of Medical staff *'2395 -' Assigned to USS Serenity *'2401 -' Assigned to Starfleet Medical, Earth *'2405 -' Assigned to USS Lim Yo-Hwan, Promoted to Commander *'2409, January -' Assigned to USS Aleksey Krupnyk *'2409, 5th February -' is injected with Borg Nanoprobes by Jan Darkrider, in order to preserve his life, after the Tal Shiar manage to nearly kill him. Category:Characters